<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Never) play chess with a god by GwenChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526389">(Never) play chess with a god</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan'>GwenChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blanket Permission, Crossover, Gen, Marvel Comic References, Marvel Norse Lore, Mythology References, Podfic Welcome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Denmark doesn't recognize this man, this Mr Wednesday, this new Odin.<br/>But he remembers, remembers how it was when the gods of his childhood still roamed the Earth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Never) play chess with a god</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mr Wednesday. This is how this new god, this foreign Odin, introduced himself. Monocle with a glass eye to replace the older, more familiar black eyepatch.</p><p><br/>Denmark struggles to recognize him. This man bears the same name of the Grand Father of all gods and His same powers, but there's nothing else under the surface of superficial similarities. </p><p>Mr Wednesday may deceive humans, but Denmark is human only in appearance. This Mr Wednesday is nothing but a strange copy of the Odin he once met and remembers, a strange hybrid, the product of that melting pot of cultures called "America".</p><p>Denmark wouldn't even be surprised if one day a black-haired man appear, claiming to be the once red-haired Loki, now Odin's son instead of his half-brother and partner in crime; Hela's half-brother, not her father.<br/> <br/>Denmark hasn't crossed paths with the real Odin in years. Provided the real one still lives, somewhere. As a child, he could believe Asgard to be real, a place where gods feasted for eternity. But they are memories from another past, when he was still an infant nation, not the powerful and relentless ruler of Scandinavia.</p><p>Sometimes, walking through the streets of Copenhagen, he comes across an old man dressed in rags but with his head held high, a hood covering his face. Denmark is sure that, if the man showed himself, he would see  Dresvarpr in all His ancient glory, the walking cane changed into the infallible Gungnir.<br/>But he's never quick enough.<br/> <br/>This Mr Wednesday takes all the time in the world. He is well-shaven and wears elegant clothes and does tricks with coins while he commands the weather as he pleases<br/> <br/>Thor was different in the 1970s, again so similar to his paper and ink counterpart that Denmark wondered if the God of thunder returned to life, even in a local version. That Thor had been nice, a good friend and an excellent drinking companion.<br/>He had killed himself alone and forgotten. Denmark had cried. </p><p>Maybe that had been the last Thor to ever exist because for thirty years Denmark no longer met any other incarnations. He wouldn't even be surprised to discover thousands of adoring fans have merged actor and character into a new Thor who speaks and acts like a certain Australian actor from those movies America adores. </p><p>But it didn't happen. There isn't a Mr Thursday with whom chat anymore. <br/>  <br/>Only Mr Wednesday who speaks with a silver tongue while moving pawns on the chessboard. Denmark couldn't refuse a match. It's still a challenge and his blood boiled with excitement at the thought. <br/>Maybe Norway could beat Mr Wednesday. No, Norway would surely beat him. <br/>Luckily enough, all the chess games Denmark played and lost with his friend taught him some tricks. </p><p>Sacrificing his Tower is a small price to pay if in return he can finally eat the this false Odin's Bishop.</p><p>Though they hadn't bet on anything - Denmark isn't so reckless and stupid - tension is heavy between them, the fear Mr  Wednesday might manipulate a phrase or a word to his advantage. <br/>One more reason to win the game. <br/>He sees one of Mr Wednesday's Knight threatening his King on the left, his mind racing to a similar pattern, back in 1567. Norway's bored voice echoes in his mind, pleading him to consider the whole picture and for Gods' sake plans at least two moves in advance. </p><p>Denmark's fingers close on one of his Bishops, a slight hesitation before moving him into the miniature battlefield.<br/>"Your turn."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Self indulgent. Laptop declutter. <br/>Sorry not sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>